Blind Faith
by Leoward
Summary: A waif with a white-red cane makes his way to King's cross. Severus Snape has to reconsider his allegiance and his beliefs if he wants to help the child recover from the abuse he has suffered.
1. Chapter 1

Blind Faith: A waif with a white-red cane makes his way to King's cross. Severus Snape has to reconsider his allegiance and his beliefs if he wants to help the child recover from the abuse he has suffered.

Authors note: This is my first time publishing fan fiction. So I am just trying my fingers at a new genre and some new ideas. I am not sure yet where this story is going but I will just let my muse run though I cannot yet promise any kind of regular update… hope you enjoy it and if you do let me know?!

No Beta (yet?)

Warnings: severe child abuse and angst

Chapter 1

Tap, tap, tap. His cane made a rhythmic sound on the pavestones but the small boy could not see the pitying looks people send him as he slowly made his way through the busy train station toward platform 9. The skinny boy looked no older than 8, his shaggy black hair unruly on his head. Most of his face was hidden by extremely large very dark sunglasses hiding most of his face.

"Can I help you lad." A voice growled near him making Harry jump and stumble and the large hands that caught him made him cower even more. The man looked at the frightened boy for a moment, angry whoever had hurt the boy that he would respond like this.

"Where do you need to be lad?" he asked a little more softly, using the soothing tone he also used for his dragons, worried about frightening the boy again. The boy silently held out the slip of paper clinched in his hand. Charlie carefully accepted it, shocked to realize that it was a Hogwarts express ticket. What was this child doing here alone, he could not be old enough to go to Hogwarts, could he?

"That's a coincidence. I am going there too." Charlie said trying to sound cheerfully through all his doubts. He had come to surprise Ron on his first trip to Hogwarts but instead found a waif in desperate need of help.

"Do you want to come along?"Charlie asked a little uncertain but the small boy nodded and slowly reached out till he tentatively touched Charlie's elbow and after a moment hesitation Charlie started off with slow steps towards the barrier that guarded the access to platform 9 ¾. The older man knew there were always a few teachers around to make sure everyone got onto the train alright. The tapping started again as he carefully led the small boy towards the seemingly solid looking wall.

"You will feel a little pressure when we pass through the barrier. It's noting to be afraid of." Charlie said without halting, guiding the smaller boy through the barrier. The small boy flinched when he heard the sounds before him and panicky tried to retreat from the crowd of people before him but Charlie insistently led him forwards.

"Professor Snape." Charlie called out, recognizing the dour professor standing near the barrier, glaring at the giggling crowd before him. The man looked around surprised when someone called his name and was even more surprised when he realized it was the recently graduated Weasly.

"Yes," he drawled, frowning when he spotted a small black-haired child standing really close to Weasely holding a white with red cane.

"I found this boy wandering the station, he has a ticket for the express but I don't think he is old enough. Perhaps he has an older sibling that the ticket belongs to." Charlie said no longer daunted by the potions masters icy glare.

"Did you now." Professor Snape drawled, frowning when he saw the child flinch away from him. "May I see the ticket." He said a little more friendly.

Charlie handed over the ticket to the professor, still making sure the smaller child stayed close to him.

"Charlie!" The wizard was distracted by his younger brothers shout who barreled towards him. Responding quickly Charlie put himself between his brother and the frail looking child, making sure to catch him in time. Professor Snape watched the interaction for a moment before once again glaring at the ticket in his hand, annoyed that they did not have the students name on them.

"What is your name?" He asked the boy who stood a little lost without Charlie holding his hand. The boy turned his head a little but remained completely silent. "Answer!" Professor Snape snarled, hating how the boy jumped and cowered away from him.

"Just tell me your name lad, where are your parents?"Severus said more softly, uncharacteristically. The boy just shivered a little, turning his head nervously. Severus wondered, as far as he knew none of their students had a blind little brother. "Just tell me little one, no need to be afraid." Severus pushed a little.

The small boy just lifted his chin, revealing a mass of scar tissue around his neck before quickly tucking is chin back under. Severus stared at the boy stunned. Moving slowly he pulled out his wand and muttered: "Parentious revelio," praying he would recognize the name and be able to reunite the clearly damaged child with his parents. Stunned he watched two familiar names slowly rise from the boy to float above his head. _James Potter & Lilly Potter nee Evans. _

Standing before him was none other than the boy-who-lived and the one he had always secretly hated; Harry James Potter. Glancing up he saw Charlie watching the names equally stunned.

"Well lad, I think it would be best for you to come with me so we can get you to the school as quickly as possible." Severus said, still not sure what to do with the situation.

"Charlie, if you would be to kind as to inform Professor McGonagall that I have gone ahead I would be much obliged." The dour professor told his ex-student, silently nodding at the young wizard in thanks for bringing the small boy to him.

"Shall we go?" He asked the frightened boy, carefully reaching out to touch Harry's shoulder. The boy flinched a little under the touch but did not avoid the contact. "You will feel something strange, like a strong pull behind you navel." Severus warned the smaller boy making sure he had a good grip in Harry's upper arm as he spoke the password to his emergency portkey.

Severus easily absorbed the shock of landing in his quarters easily but despite the firm grip he had on Harry the young boy stumbled and fell to his knees. Despite quite a hard fall the child did not make a sound or even look like he had hurt himself, but when Severus touched his shoulder to try and help Harry the boy recoiled and curled into an even smaller ball to protect himself.

Severus sighed, he was not equipped to deal with children like these, though he saw enough abused children pass though his house he had little patient for them when they were at this state. Leaving Harry where he was for now to acclimate to the changed surrounding Severus went over to the floo to call Pomfrey to check him over. At least they should know how severe the abuse was before they went to Dumbledore with their suspicions.

Pomfrey was surprised to see Severus in her fire, the children had not yet arrived and Severus should be overseeing them board the train in London.

"Poppy, I came back early with what I fear is a severe abused first year. Can you step though and check him over?" Severus said, worried how Harry would respond. The nurse quickly gathered some of the potions and hurried though after me.

Harry was still in the same place and though he had moved little I could see him move his head around slightly to catch sounds a little better.

For a moment Severus and Poppy just watched him, see how he moved and how he responded but soon Harry started to fidget in the silence and they needed to act.

"Hello lad, welcome to Hogwarts." Poppy said carefully, Harry started a little hearing an unfamiliar voice but remained where he was otherwise. Poppy conjured a thick pillow near him to sit on and just watched him for a moment. "I am going to do a checkup, it will feel a little tingly but won't hurt you alright." She said calmly, waiting for a moment to see the barest of nods and quickly waving her wand to cast a general diagnostic that would record any current injuries. She had to lengthen the parchment several times while it was recording, when the spell finally stopped she looked up at Severus pale faced, just the sheer amount of injuries signaled that there had to be something seriously wrong. Severus hoped that it would all prove some strange side effect, that Harry Potter was not abused. That the son of his nemesis was a happy child and spoiled and that something happened to make him look this way.

The adults withdrew a little to discuss the results and decide on treatment. The spell did not list the injuries in any order so they had to go though the list and check for severity and decide what to treat first. When they finally agreed on an order and what potions they needed the next step to decide how they would get the terrified 11 year old to cooperate. Harry still had not moved from his place though he had sat up a little when Poppy and Severus moved away from him and had started talking but they knew that when they approached again he would tense up again.

"Dreamless sleep?" Severus asked his colleague quietly, he knew it could interfere with a few of the potions he had planned but right now it seemed like the best option they had to get harry into a bed and start healing the most severe injuries. Poppy nodded sadly.

"Flower," Severus said quietly and moments later his house elf appeared with a very small pop. "I need something that smells really good to conceal dreamless sleep in." Severus ordered and Flower popped off immediately returning only moments later with a bowl of light lukewarm broth and the requested potion. Giving her a quiet thanks and a smile Severus accepted the bowl and potion and after making sure they were mixed well he placed it close to Harry and slowly backed away again.

They could see Harry sniff the air and search around.

"I put some soup for you to your right. Go ahead and drink it, it will make you feel nice and warm." Severus said, ignoring his screaming instincts to go to the boy and pull him close.

Harry moved hesitantly, the scan had recorded long term starvation so the broth had to smell extra tempting. Shifting a little one bony skinny hand slowly searched the ground around him carefully till it found the bowl, waiting for a moment for them to respond harry finally drew the bowl towards him slowly and took a fist tentative sip. When no one shouted at him or hurt him he quickly finished the rest of the bowl, using his fingers to scoop out the last bits of soggy vegetables. Severus watched him with a pained expression.

Soon Harry listed to one side and Severus was secretly glad the boy was already on the ground when he collapsed sideways, landing softly on the pillow Severus had quickly spelled under him.

Scooping up the much too light boy Severus doubted for a moment before resolutely walking to his guestroom and putting Harry on the large four poster bed. Poppy send him a questioning look for a moment seeing the tenderness in her distant colleague.

"The hospital wing does not offer enough privacy or security for him." Severus said defensively, carefully removing the much too large glasses. Pomfrey grasped when she saw the masses of scar tissue surrounding two beautiful emerald eyes but even though the eyes seemed unharmed she could see that the pupils were fully contracted almost so small they disappeared which only made Harry's eyes more striking, like two gems caught between the scars. Moving slowly Severus looked over his face, gently moving his head and prying open harries mouth to look at his teeth to find several teeth missing and scaring at the back of Harries throat. Together they slowly undressed harry completely, searching out the injuries and soon they started him on his potions. Skelegrow, pain relievers, blood-replenishing, scar reducers… Severus and poppy sat down besides the bed almost an hour later and looked stunned at the amount of empty bottled that had accumulated on the bedside table.

"What are you thinking."Poppy asked softly.

"Just thinking about his future. What will his life look like. With any luck we can restore his voice but I fear that we will never be able to restore his vision." Severus said thoughtfully.

"I think you are right but muggles have developed all sorts of techniques for dealing with blindness. And I am sure there have been wizards before who lost their sight." Poppy said, trying to sound optimistic. "But before we can even start allowing him to go to school we will have to deal with his trust issues. What was your impression of him on the train station?"

"He seemed practically shut down, frozen and gave only the barest responses. When Charlie Weasely brought him to me he seemed a little better." Poppy looked up surprised when Severus mentioned Charlie.

"That boy does have a talent for dealing with frightened animals." Poppy sighed.

An alarm went off that someone was requesting permission to floo in and Severus headed off to see who it was.

Mc Gonagall had returned from King's cross worried. She could not imagine what could have made it necessary for Severus to leave so suddenly.

"Minerva." The potions master drawled when the Gryffindor head of house stepped though.

"Severus, I heard you had to leave on an urgent matter half way through the boarding process." The schottische witch said sharply.

"I did indeed, Charlie Weasely brought a severely abused first year to my attention and I considered it more prudent to make sure he received the appropriate care rather than watch a pack of dunderheads stumble onto a train." Severus Snape said sharply.

"The student, who is it? Is he alright?" Minerva said, immediately forgetting her anger.

"Harry James Potter." Severus said quietly, expecting angry screams but instead found only silence. Minerva was staring at him, incredibly pale.

"Harry?!" She finally managed to say.

"Yes, Harry Potter. He will never completely recover." Severus said dourly. Minerva and Dumbledore had sworn to him that Lilly's son was well taken care of and even spoiled beyond belief. Severus had mentally prepared himself for a second James Potter but now he doubted their words on more than just Harry Potters safety.

Poppy's alarmed calls made him rush to his guestroom. Harry was trapped in some kind of seizure, his muscles tensing sporadically tearing his already abused body.

Rattling off orders at Flower for potions he needed he tried to restrain the slight form as ragged fingernails tore at the lightning bolt scar that proclaimed this to be the Boy-who-lived.

Mc Gonagall stared at the scene shocked, seeing the two adults strain to keep a very scarred child from harming himself and soon after how a desperate elf tried to pour potions down the same child's throat. But soon after Harry stilled again and the Poppy and Severus sat back breathing heavily. It had seemed almost like the boy had been possessed, his strength above human and definitely more than the emaciated damaged boy should be able to muster.

Severus looked sadly at the young child on the bed. Could nothing ever go right.

"Should we tell Dumbledore?" Mc Gonagall asked softly.

The other two send her searching looks, whose side was she really on?

"I guess we should," Severus said slowly. "Could you call him here?" The potions master said, reluctant to leave his young patient. Together with Poppy he carefully extracted the duvet from underneath Harry and covered their young patient so he would least be decent and warm.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

So I am afraid that this is still quite an introduction chapter, I find that I need to explain a lot before I can get on with this story so I hope that it reads all right.

Blind Faith Chapter 2

Dubmledore was surprised when Mc Gonagall summoned him to Severus quarters. He knew the train had left on time with little problems. Though this was the first time in years he had assigned teachers to be present on the platform at king's Cross as well as several on the Hogsmade station to prevent any happenings and to make sure his little weapon arrived in the company of appropriate light raised children. Molly had assured him that her little Ronnikins was very eager to meet the boy-who-lived.

Scowling, the grandfatherly demeanor nowhere to be found, Dumbledore made his way over to the floo to see what his spy had brought him. Just before passing though his floo he pulled his friendly mask over his face.

Mc Gonagall was waiting for him when he exited.

"Albus, thank Merlin." The usually stern witch blurted out. "Something terrible has happened. Harry had to be brought here early and healed from severe injuries." She stammered. Dumbledore send her a searching look, what was she blabbering about. What had those stupid muggles done to his weapon.

He stood stunned in the doorway looking at the tiny figure in the large bed. Could those stupid muggles do noting right. He had told them to keep the boy humble and to teach him to deal with pain. Not to destroy the child and damage him.

"What is your diagnosis?" Albus asked Poppy curtly.

"There is so much damage Albus," the mediwitch said sadly. "I don't know how much we can heal but it will take years not even considering his mental state. "

"I will contact St. Mungo's. I will ensure he receives a comfortable spot at the Janus Thickary ward." Dumbledore said, sending the tiny form in the bed a minute glare. How dare the boy mess up his plans like this.

"Sir." Severus protested shocked. "He's just a boy."

Dumbledore send him one last fierce look before leaving the room and heading towards the floo. Leaving his three teachers behind stunned.

"We cannot just send him to St. Mungo's they will just keep him sedated." Poppy said softly, knowing all too well how the magical world dealt with anyone not acceptable.

"We need to get him out of here, get him somewhere safe where he can heal." Minerva said, hating to go against what the headmaster had ordered but understanding that right now she just could not accept his lead.

"I know somewhere he will be safe." Severus said softly. "And I know that once he is accepted by them they will defend them with everything they have." The potions master said vaguely glancing at his colleagues covertly.

"I trust you Severus and I can imagine no one that would be willing to go up against Dumbledore." Poppy said softly.

"Watch him while I am away," Severus ordered the mediwitch before turning to the transfiguration professor. "Minerva, please pass my excuses to the headmaster but I will not be attending the welcoming feast." The potions master said nodding at the witches.

At the floo he silently incanted the address and password and soon he stepped out of the ornate fireplace at Malfoy manor.

Narcissa rushed into the floo room panicked.

"Severus, what happened. Draco?" she said fearfully but Severus just shook his head at her and taking her arm led her to Lucius study where he was sure the Patriarch would be.

"Severus," Lucius looked up surprised seeing his lover walk into his study while the opening feast should be in starting very soon. "Draco." He muttered, searching his face.

"I have not seen Draco yet but I am sure he is fine," Severus said softly, smiling a little seeing the relief on the worried parents faces.

"I have come on behalf of another student. A first-year was abused so severely that he will not be able to attend schooling like a regular student. Headmaster Dumbledore suggested sending him to the Janus thickery ward but I disagree with that decision. I believe that would not be in the students best inters. A loving and safe home where he can recover would be much more beneficial." Severus said, studying the familiar face before him for clues.

"Speak clearly Severus," Lucius sighed. "Who is this student and what do you want from us."

Severus sighed deeply, praying they would listen to him. "Harry Potter. I need a safe place for him and am even considering moving with him. My Slytherins can do without me for now but Lilly's son needs me." The potions master admitted.

"Bring the boy here. I will summon our healer and we will go from there." Narcissa ordered, already heading off to make sure they were prepared for the arrival of her new patient.

Lucius and severus shared a look and together made their way to the floo room. Lucius carfully pulled Severus into a one armed hug, sharing a little comfort and strength.

"Wait here for a moment. I don't want Poppy to know where I am taking him so she cannot accidentally give our location to the headmaster." Severus said. Flooing through to his quarters. Poppy was sitting by Harry's bedside, staring at the boy longingly.

"I will take him to someplace safe Poppy, he will receive the care he needs." Severus ensured his colleague. She send him a weak smile and left, though the image of the weakened boy did not leave her. How could no one have noticed, how could anyone have let it come so far.

Severus send the signal for Lucius to step through as soon as Poppy pulled the door closed behind her.

The regal man stood still in the doorway to the guestroom, shock and pain written on his face.

"Is he in pain?" Lucuis whispered to his lover.

"We doused him in pain relievers and dreamless sleep, right now he is not aware of anything." Severus answered softly, approaching the bed to quickly check Harry's temperature and breathing.

"Flower." The potions master asked, waiting for his elf to pop in. "We are moving to Malfoy manor, pack up my things. I will meet you there." Snape said softly. Carfully wrapping the blanket around the childs body so it would not catch a chill he followed Lucius to the floo. Items from the room were already disappearing.

"Dobby, Rech, Mille, help Flower with the move." Lucius ordered just before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire and wrapping his arms around Severus and the boy to keep them close, confident his elves would obey.

Narcissa was already waiting for them in the floo room and hurried them over a guestroom in the family wing. Healer Deffo was already waiting for them.

Severus put down Harry carefully and handed the list of potions they had already given Harry when they first treated his injuries. The man frowned reading the list and peered at the small form on the bed before him suspiciously. Surly they had not needed all these potions, they had misdiagnosed him without a healer there and had overdosed him on medicine.

Hurried he started to cast the first diagnoses charms, barely glancing at the results before casting the next. He slowly paled when they only revealed more injuries that the potions had not yet cured but no signs of overdoses.

Deffo glared at those in the room.

"I am bound by my vows to report any signs of abuse." He said grimly, watching Lucius. The regal blond man just watched him steadily.

"We removed him as soon as we found out about his abusive situation. When we reported this to headmaster Dumbledore since the boy was to start school today he suggested to send him to the Janus Thickery ward." Lucius said stiffly.

"That is crazy, a mental ward would only impede healing." Deffo growled, carefully removing the blankets around the boy to visually asses his health.

"What are your plans for him?" Deffo asked, his hands surly moving over the too thin body to search for injuries he could not see or magically diagnose.

"Get him adopted so we can keep him safe. Keep him out of school for at least a year to help him recover and heal and find a school that can take him or find a tutor that can home school him until he is fit for another school." Lucius said.

"I will support whoever you put forward as a guardian for him and will file for the arrest of his previous guardians when I leave here."Deffo said, "The potions you gave him are doing their jobs. Who diagnosed and decided treatment?"

"I did together with Madame Pomphry," Severus said quietly.

"You did well, will you apply for his guardianship?" The healer asked.

"We are considering it but if it is safer for him Lucius will apply." Severus said evasively. Watching the healer work.

"How long did you intend him on the dreamless sleep?" Deffo asked, ignoring everyone else to try and judge if it was safe to leave Harry in the care of the potions master and let the other decide the medication as needed.

"At least till the skelegrow has finished its work. That process is painful and I don't want him in any pain at this time." Severus said, gently stroking Harry's hair.

"I don't think it is wise to give him another dose of either potion. Hopefully he will wake up somewhere in the next hours. Potions to manage the pain and soothe his stomach are fine but no more strong potions for the next few days." Deffo said, "Was he aware when you found him?"

"By some miracle he was aware and even walking around. An older student found him wandering around King's Cross and took him to me." Severus said, looking at the slight boy sadly.

"That is a good sign at least, his independence and freedom should be encouraged. I am curious about how he came to be in this state."

"Is there anything that can be done to his voice. There is scaring there that indicates deeper trauma but I don't know how to deal with it." Severus asked quickly before the healer could leave.

Deffo frowned and palpated the neck firmly.

"I will have to discuss this with a colleague who specializes in neck injuries. We will come by for his next appointment. Until then don't force him to use his voice, allow him to speak non-verbally. When you say he wandered around, did he have any aids for the blind on him or did he seem familiar with techniques for finding his way." Deffo asked.

"He had a red-white cane though it had been taped together and he seemed able to follow a person by holding on to his shoulder." Severus said.

"That is good at least. I will come back in 2 days and will let you know what the ministry finds regarding his abuse." Deffo said, casting a quick tempus before rushing off to his next meeting.

Severus sat on the bed tired. So much had happened in a day that had just completely changed his life. This hurting child had found his way into his life, a child he had prepared himself to hate.

"Love, come eat something." Lucius tried to convince his lover, but Severus shook his head staring at Harry. Afraid to leave the boy alone when he woke. The regal blond watched him for a moment but he also knew his lovers determination and stubbornness, he would not leave.

"I will have some food send up, eat it." He decided, walking out to start the application for the guardianship.

Only moments after having settled in his office a house elf came with the message someone from the ministry were requesting permission to floo in. Lucius cursed softly, off course this would be the only day the ministry could actually do their job.

Kingsly Shaklebolt stepped though with two younger aurors. Lucius bowed formally.

"Head Auror Shaklebolt. Welcome to my home. May I offer you and your colleagues some refreshments." Lucius said formally.

"Lord Malfoy, we understand that the Potter heir is currently residing here." Shaklebolt said curtly, only too aware of Malfoy's cunningness.

"That is correct," Lucius drawled, "May I inquire what this is concerning."

"We understand there are some concerns about his care over the last few years and we were looking for him concerning an accident that occurred near to King's cross." Shaklebolt said carefully.

"I was not aware of an accident, when he was found he was injured and our first concern was his immediate care. Our healer reported to the ministry directly after examining him here." Lucius said carefully. "The Potter heir is still asleep and will most likely remain so for at least another hour. After he wakes he won't be able to talk in any way except non verbally due to an injury to his neck. Our healer will decide on a treatment plan in a few days if his other injuries are recovering. Until than we were warned not to stress him unduly." Lucius said, trying to figure out what accident they could be speaking off.

"We need to take his statement. There was a serious car accident at King's Cross, Harry's uncle was killed as well as 3 others. We need to know what caused it." Shaklebolt pressured. Lucius frowned but waved them along, leading to the guest room Harry was in.  
"He won't be awake but you will be able to see my concern." Lucius said calmly. Gesturing at the small form on the bed. "It has been seen before that severe abuse leads to severe accidental magic." Already hinting at a possible explanation that could be used as defense.

"He looks like he is eight." The female auror with strange colored hair remarked shocked. Lucius studied her for a moment, there was something vaguely familiar about her but he could not put his finger on it.

"Our healer found signs of multiple injuries and long term malnutrition. One of the most troublesome injuries is severe burn scars around and on his eyes that have blinded him for the rest of his life." Lucuis growled.

"The muggle policy reported that there had been complaints about the Durslys treatment of their nephew but they could never prove anything. He was just a clumsy boy growing up, injuring himself several times, so much even that he was diagnosed with clumsy child disorder." Shaklebolt said, suddenly less confident.

"Medicine providing a convenient excuse for abusers." Severus said sadly from where he sat beside the bed hidden in the shadows and startling the others. "It would also explain his bruises, lack of attention and bad performance in school." The potions master said angrily.

"He was homeschooled because the Drusley's claimed there was no school equipped to deal with his handicap close by." Shacklebolt reported, suddenly glad he had read up on the case before coming here and already knew about the boy's history.

"We will be applying for custody and will be homeschooling him at least for the first year." Lucius said, already planning the court case against the Dursley's.

Shacklebolt doubted for a moment, considering the reputation of the two men he was talking to. Sighing he looked at the small form on the bed. So far both had proven to do their best for a child obviously in need.

"I think it would be best if you apply of custody as soon as possible before someone else with less resources does." Shacklebolt said quietly, motioning for the two aurors to follow him out. Lucius shared a meaningful look with his lover and followed the auror out.

As soon as the aurors flooed out he ordered his working robes from an elf and flooed out to the ministry afterwards, ready to file for the custody of one Harry James Potter. As he made his way up to the office of magical law enforcement he touched his left forearm for a moment silently casting the spells for the loyalty brand to be transformed to elaborate tattoo's that covered his arm up to the shoulder.

"Lord Malfoy." Amelia Bones called out, seeing the familiar platinum blond stalk through the halls.

"Madame Bones, just who I was looking for." He said, firmly pulling his masks over his face. "I want to inquire about emergency guardianship, allegations of abuse and possible start the process for adoption." He said, summarizing his needs. Amelia looked at him surprised for a moment, he was known for his direct organized manner but she had not expected him to come in with questions about adoption.

"Have the Auror's been notified about the abuse?" She asked speaking quietly and quickly leading them to her office.

"Shacklebolt has just been to my home. He confirmed abuse and was already talking to the muggle authorities." Lucius said, elegantly sitting down facing the office.

"Who are we talking about if I may inquire?" Amelia aisked, glancing at the man before her, "Tea?" She asked as an afterthought but Lucius was already shaking his head at the offer.

"Harry James Potter, the heir to the Potter family. It was brought to my attention today that he has been mistreated by his muggle relatives for the last 10 years. He needs extensive medical care and special schooling. I am applying on behalf of Severus Snape, who was a close friend to Lilly Potter née Evans and has agreed to shoulder all burdens that befall a parent concerning young lord Potter." Lucius said formally.

Waving her wand Amelia folded one of the paper airplanes to summon Shaklebolt to her office. She was unsure about signing the boy-who-lived to two suspected Death Eaters but if the situation was truly so dire for the Malfoy lord to come to her personally.

Shaklebolt entered the office only moments later, having missed the memo but already on his way to see her. The two conferred for a moment.

"I will give Severus Snape temporary custody over Harry Potter for the next 4 days, in that time someone will come visit you at your home to discuss future actions." Amelia said formally, already preparing the necessary documents. "Am I to understand Mister Snape is staying with you at your family home?"

"He is, Master Snape has decided to take a sabbatical from teaching to focus on helping Harry recover and for him to focus on his potions research." Lucius said.

Amelia handed him the paperwork, "congratulations, Severus Snape is Harry Potters guardian for the next few days. Someone will be by soon to visit and check everything out."

Lucius send her a small smile and quickly headed out. So far everything went easier than he had expected.


End file.
